Apple Juice
by lizthatsme
Summary: Sometimes its about belonging and not belonging, the feeling of being accepted and being an outcast. and to figure out weather you know who your more comfortable with. and somtimes its about apple juice.


**Author note: **ok well this is my first fan fiction, that ive ever done. and im really like it. please give constructive critisim

**on to the story: **well this story is going to be jumping from many different pov's its on one but when its needed it shall change. (:

why apple juice? because youll have to keep reading before i tell you... maybe i just like apple juice... maybe not. you have to see

please enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter one, Today's The Day That Things Start To Change

As the sun began to rise on that quiet Monday morning, Roxas laid staring up at the ceiling dreading this day for weeks now. Today was his first day at Traverse High. Roxas had just moved to Traverse Town two weeks ago, after his mother decided that they needed **'**_a new start__**'**_… again, but what she really meant was **'**_My boyfriend just broke up with me, and instead of being in the place that reminds me of him everywhere I go, we'll move so I wont have to deal with that_.**' **Roxas had lost count after seventh or was it eighth time?

Not that Roxas cared. He didn't really…. Well that's what he told everyone, everyone being his mother. She was to caught up in finding Roxas a replacement "_Dad_", but really Roxas thought his mother was just a bit of a slut. He loved her sure, but hey, what she didn't know won't hurt her. Roxas wasn't the best person at making friends or even acquaintances, he was considered an outcast since he listened to hard-core music and wore studded bracelets and belts, people stayed far away from him. Roxas didn't mind it, he was used to it.

As Roxas imagination was taking over watching the cracks in his roof, he thought about the cracks opening up and swallowing him whole so he wouldn't have to care weather he would fit in this time, and if he didn't, he hoped that his mother would find another replacement that would break her heart like the last seven or eight? He knew this was wrong but sometimes he just wished that she would just stop searching and just wait. And maybe, just maybe that she could realise that they were happy just on their own.

As the cracks in his roof seemed to get bigger with each thought, his eyes were getting heavier with every blink as the laziness was taking over his body again. His eyes closed forgetting about the day that was ahead of him. Glad the lack of sleep from that night was taking it's tole on him.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

The stupid sound scared Roxas so much he bolted up right in his bed, making his head spin. He groaned grabbing his head attempting to make the room stop spinning in circles. The irritating noise coming from his alarm clock stereo didn't help. Not one bit. Once the room stopped spinning Roxas leaned over and unplug the stupid thing from the wall angrily. Roxas figured if it had no power it would stop working, and hopeful didn't wake his mother in the room across the hall.

Roxas was wrong, not about waking his mother as far as he knew she was still asleep. He was wrong about the alarm it was still going.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Roxas looked at the clock, the power seemed to be out but the noise was getting louder. "Where the hell is the noise coming from?" He yelled frustrated in the silent room, now knowing that he definitely woke his mother up. His eyes shot to his door on the other side of his small bedroom, hoping to god that he hadn't woken her. And prayed that she was still snug under the warm covers in her bed. Because if he had woken her, she would be grumpy and would definitely make him go to school now, not that it wasn't her plan to begin with.

The door creaked open slowly, showing his beautiful mother's silhouette standing in the door frame, holding her very own phone flashing, signalling Roxas she had set her alarm just to wake him for his very first day of Traverse High. How he loathed her in that moment. How he did.

Scowling at his mother Roxas throw the covers over himself, hiding from the day to come, with a grunt. "Come on sleepy head, you've got school today." Her voice slightly muffled by the covers, came from the end of his bed.

"That's why I'm staying here, mother dearest." Roxas said snuggling closer to the mattress.

"Oh no you're not. If I have to drag you out of that bed by your ears, and dress you my self, then I will. You're going to school mister." The sad thing about what she said was true she would do it. She would. She has. With a groan he slowly, very slowly got out of bed. He glared at his mother, if looks could kill. Well she would very much be dead. Or perhaps twitching on the floor. "Good, now you're up get dressed breakfast is on the table. I made something special." With a ruffle of his hair she turned and walked down the hall. The last thing he saw was the swish of her long brown hair.

Roxas stood still semi glaring at the door, why today? Couldn't he go to school tomorrow? Roxas thought, how he wished he would love to get back under those covers again? It would Great if he could. "Roxas don't you even dare think about getting back in that bed. So stop dilly-dallying." His mother yelled from down the hall, plucking his thoughts from his mind. Damn those motherly instincts. Damn them.

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally" Roxas muttered underneath his breath. Roxas scowled at the door one more time before getting changed, he had picked out the cloths he wore most of the time, Tawny pants, plan shirt and his red and white reversible jacket, red always on the inside, studded belt and bracelet. Styling his hair just the way he liked it, spikes everywhere. As Roxas looked at him self in the refection of the mirror… hopefully one last time. Roxas would have this tradition where he would stare at himself in the mirror, stare into his bright blue eyes to see if there was anything different, when he started a new school, never really noticing it started to be a tradition until lately. Roxas thought he saw something different, but then thought not it might have just been the lack of sleep, he was having, staying up all night hoping something might be different.

With a sigh he trudged down the hall. As Roxas appeared in the doorway of the kitchen he spied pancakes, cinnamon toast and his favourite apple juice. "Apple Juice!" Roxas screamed with joy running over to it, snatching up like a little kid and their new toy so happy to see it. His mother couldn't help but laugh, at his childishness.

Roxas sighed in pain and thanked his mother for making him the best breakfast of his life. She laughed and ruffled his hair for the second time that morning. He gave his mother a look, as if to say don't-touch-the-hair and tried setting it back in place. "Come on your going to be late." Roxas suppressed a groan.

"Just wait for me in the car, ill brush my teeth, I wont be a second." He smiled at his mother and raced down the hall to the bathroom grabbing his little sparkly green toothbrush from its place on the wall. Watching his reflection he couldn't help but make funny faces. As Roxas brushed his teeth, he could see the sleep or that other something in his eyes, Roxas still believed it was sleep, though in the back of his mind he knew it was something else. Rinsing his mouth out he grabbed his book bag by the door and walked with his mother to the car, total ignoring his request to wait for him in the car.

The radio set down low Roxas' mother hummed to the familiar tunes, Roxas loved that his mother was younger then everyone else mothers. She always told him that she fell in love with a nineteen year old when she was just seventeen, but that's all she ever told him not really anything else. Not that he cared he liked that it was just the two of them, it was always hard when they moved but his mother was friendly and always found a job to support them, it was normally they same job. Bar tender. He loved that about her, trendy and loveable.

"Roxas honey, I've got a job at the local bar again, I'm pretty sure they going to put me on full-time isn't that great! So ill be heading there after we get you set up with your classes and stuff, will you be able to walk home? Do you remember the way?" His mother said looking at him with her big brown eyes at the stop sign the street just before the school.

"Mum that's great I have a feeling they will, they always do. And seriously why wouldn't they? and would you stop worrying ill be fine, the house is down the street, I have been out of the house since we moved here." Roxas babbled and to add to his quirkiness he use an over exaggerated an eye roll at his mother. The places or well place, Roxas went when he was out of the house was only to the local store to get his daily supply of ice-cream and energy drinks and back, avoiding all eye contact with the kids his age.

"Good." she laughed, scuffing his hair again. Deserving another glare from her only son. As the school came into view, Roxas thought the school wasn't very big, really; it was a bit smaller than his last schools, Traverse High was quaint, and those were the words his mother used. They parked the car, in the car park, right in front of the office; the writing on the floor stating this spot was for 'visitors'. Roxas thought his mother did well in finding this spot, not that it was hard to see as though it was in bright yellow and their wasn't many people parked in the car park anyway.

Roxas undid his seat belt as slow as he could, felling like billions of elephants were ramming the insides of his stomach. Roxas thought that he should be used to changing schools by now, after all it was the seventh or the eighth time. He should be used to it but quite frankly he wasn't. Not one bit, he always assumed the best for himself that this time he would make friends and fit in. So this time Roxas thought that he wasn't going to think so positively about it or think about that at all for that matter, if he was, he was going to think the worst. Maybe just, maybe that his weird new ethics would get him somewhere. Just maybe it would be different this time.

Roxas pushed past the elephants that were going crazy in his stomach and pushed open his door and jumped out. He walked over to his mother as she stood waiting for him by the hood of the car, she ruffled his hair again, and Roxas had given up on fixing his hair by now. As he looked at his mother the look on his mother face was different. Roxas thought the look was something different; a good different, maybe what he saw in the mirror wasn't lack of sleep. "Mum you look different," the look she gave him was sceptical, Roxas continued not giving her enough time to open her mouth "a good different, anything you want to tell me?" His blue eyes searched her brown eyes to find the answer.

She smiled at her son. "Roxas... Honey, I think were both tired of moving, and I'm tired of looking for 'Mister Right' so I think were just gunna go with the flow this time just see how things pan out, what ya think? No more Dilly-dally Shilly-shally." Blue eyes found that content look in his mother brown eyes and smiled. Things were looking up already. But Roxas decided not to get to excited, not just yet things could always change. She could always change her mind. Mothers did that a lot, especially his.

"It sounds good Mum it really dose, just you and me for now well wait for 'Mister Right' to come along and when he dose snatch him for the both of us." He smiled up at his mum. She ruffled his hair again for the fifth time that morning. But this time she pulled him into a hug. Roxas gave a good squeeze back, making him feel a bit at ease, and glad no other kids were around to see him and his mother moment. Not that he cared.

Roxas pulled back a little to soon for him mothers liking but he had school and she had to get to work. They walked inside the office and their sitting behind the front desk was a young woman dressed in pink with long brown plated hair. She looked up and smiled warmly as they walked up to the counter, Roxas had a feeling that he was going to like her, just from that smile. He just knew that he would.

"Hello my name is Tifa Lockhart and this is my son, Roxas he starts today and I just wanted to see he gets set up" Roxas' mother smiled at the woman.

The woman stood up and shook Roxas' mothers hand and smiled more warmly than before. "Hello Mrs Lockhart, Hello Roxas, I'm Aerith. I run the place around here, receptionist, nurse and counsellor." She said still smiling at them, hoping to break the ice.

Roxas mumbled off some sort of a hello, too nervous to talk. Though things were looking up, so far they were anyway. He smiled at Aerith, it was just a small smile but it was something, hoping she would understand. Aerith did, she'd seen many of those kinds of faces in her lifetime.

"Well let's get you set up with your classes, a map and a mentor." Aerith suggested,

"A mentor? really?" Tifa asked, not understanding the concept of this, this is the first time in all of the seven or was it eight schools? Roxas had been to that had set him up with a mentor.

"Yes Mrs Lockhart, we here at Traverse High believe its best to have a mentor, they will help set your precious one on the right track to settling in and possibly help make a friend or two in the processes." Aerith explained, making Roxas felt a little better with moving to this town again. But he couldn't get his hopes up, things could change with the snap of someone's fingers, Roxas could live with that though, he was used to it.

"Okay, I guess that sounds good, Roxas could use some good friends" Tifa smiled at Roxas.

"Yeh I few good friends before we have to move again, that should be good, get attached and then leave. Sounds familiar." Roxas mumbled to him self, not very confident. Though a few friends would be nice to have, even if he moved he could still keep in contact with them right?

"What was that Honey?" Tifa asked, Roxas not knowing she overheard his grumble. Damn though motherly ears. He couldn't even get away with mumbling to himself.

"Arrh I few friends would be good." Roxas quickly said, not exactly telling the truth and not really telling a lie either. Half and half, a little from collum A, and a little from collum B. Just missing out the bad stuff and changing it around to sound like something good.

It wasn't really lying. Technically.

"Okay lets get your classes picked out and ill send someone to get your mentor." Aerith smiled down at Roxas. Roxas' stomach elephants started acting up again, Roxas was worried that his mentor wont like him, or worse be like everyone else at his previous school and make him an out cast. Roxas didn't think he could handle going through the months of being lonely again. Sitting by himself at his own lunch table he couldn't do that. Not again.

Roxas hadn't realised he sighed out loud until his mother pulled him into a tight hug. "It'll be ok Roxas, this time its different. No Dilly-dally Shilly-shally, remember? You'll be fine, you always are." Roxas didn't have the heart to tell her that all these last school, Roxas hadn't been fine, he was barely making it. Sometime Roxas would cry when he got home, knowing that his mother was working late.

Roxas put on a brave smile just for his mother. Roxas thought about his new ethics and decided that he didn't need anyone else besides his mum; they made it on their own for this long. They could keep doing it like that.

But deep down under those thoughts he really wished things were looking up.

"So what classes did you do at your last school Roxas? We'll set you in those so you wont have to catch up so much, make it easier on you." Aerith asked Roxas.

Roxas liked his subjects; but he wasn't very good at them since he never really stayed long enough in one place to get good at any of them. "Umm you mean schools, P.E, Power Mechanics, Art, English and Photography." Roxas liked things hands on and creative, working with his hands Roxas thought it was one way he could express him self whilst finding some way to calm him self down and getting rid of the teenage angst. Art therapy as they call it.

Aerith tapped away at the keyboard at her desk, it was the only sound in the room. Roxas looked around the room, taking in the surrounding getting used to them before he would have to maybe move again.

"Arrh, there we are your time table is set up." Aerith grinned at Roxas as she finished tapping at her keyboard; He didn't think this woman was capable of more then hearty warm smile. Roxas had under estimated her. Roxas quite liked her showing her teeth. She had a pretty smile he thought. "I think I know exactly who your mentor should be." She let out a musical laugh, which made Roxas blush a little. Roxas' stomach elephants reared and charged full ball in the walls of his stomach. Making in him slightly wince.

Aerith looked to the clock that was hanging on the wall above the front desk, 8.50 a.m, the time had past so quickly, Roxas thought just five minutes ago he was curled up underneath his covers, nice and warm. But then again, maybe not. Roxas was beginning to feel the slight burn in his legs now from standing so long. And the lack of sleep was getting to him as well, his eyes were getting heavy again as he stifled a yawn (remembering to cover his mouth, of corse), Roxas could still smell the sweet strong sent of his minty breath as if he just put the toothpaste in his mouth.

Aerith smiled warmly "ill got get the messenger, since they should have been here already and your mentor, take a seat I wont be long." She stood from her desk, smiled again. Tifa stuck out her hand, "I should get going, Roxas can take care of him self from here and I'm sure you and his mentor will look out for him." Tifa smiled at Aerith as she shook Tifa's hand. Roxas has a feeling they were going to be good friends, most defiantly the best.

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you soon." Aerith smiled as she stood by the door waiting for Tifa and Roxas to say their good byes.

Roxas looked to his mother as she gave him an encouraging smile. "Good luck baby, have a good day okay, be safe. I love you." She ruffled Roxas' hair once again, forgetting the number of times she had done it that morning. They hugged, Roxas muffled a good by and I love you too, as Tifa berried her nose into his hair. One last kiss on the head from her, she met Aerith at the door and together they left.

Roxas heard a few muffled words from the two of them out side the door, then the roar of his mothers engineer then their car pull away and small footsteps heading towards the bulk of the school. Then silence. Roxas thought that it was about time he sat down, before he collapsed, not that he was that tired, hypothetically he thought.

Roxas sat in silence waiting for Aerith to get back, Roxas was surprised that the seats were pretty damn comfy, very surprised they felt the way they looked. Very squishy and so very cushiony. Roxas closed his eyes, relaxing, but also reminding him self not to fall asleep. Knowing Roxas probably would.

As Roxas hummed the tune his mother was just before on the ride, here he thought about how long he would have to stay here. Roxas like it here, even though he didn't yet know anyone his own age, this place had something that he liked, that none of the seven or eight towns before had.

Roxas opened one of his eyes to peer at the clock on the wall, 8.52 a.m. Roxas thought time was now going way to slow. He was getting bored and didn't really like the silence in the room anymore; it sort of scared of him. Just the tiniest bit, so that the elephants would run around in his stomach. "I'm going to be fine. It's just another school. I'll be leaving soon so it doesn't matter. It's just another school." Roxas mumbled to him self. He really wanted to believe that.

Since the room was quiet again Roxas started humming, being the only sound in the room, at least it was a sound. It was something to take the sinister silence from the room. Seriously how long dose it take for someone to get a mentor? Roxas thought impatiently.

Roxas wondered if the bell had gone while he waited silently in the front office, hoping that it had so that he could meet and hopefully like his mentor and get to class, for the first time in his life actually learn something, it's a wonder he made it through his junior high school years.

* * *

Axel looked up to the sky's hoping something different might happen today. Probably not, nothing ever changes in Traverse Town, ever. Axel was sitting on his group's table outside under neath the big tree, no one else sat there just his group, they had claimed this spot since year seven. Axel was in a big group, most of year 11 sat there, he was fine with that. Most of them had been friends since primary school and they had collected more friends through high school. No doubt he'd get some more, he liked having friends, he never felt lonely he liked it like that.

Axel sighed watching the clouds form into different shapes, he thought he saw a bunny rabbit, but when he looked again he saw a dragon, he smiled his toothy smile. Axel liked bunny rabbits sure, but he liked dragons much better, everyone knew he was a dragon person, having pictures all around his room. Some people sometimes called him Dragon because he was such a pyromaniac, really if he got his chance he'd light something on fire.

He wanted a dragon tattoo on his back, but his dad said that he already had two and didn't need anymore. The tattoo's he had were triangles on his cheekbones, Axel didn't really think they counted because his dad had face tattoo too. Family tradition his dad said.

Axel would get it when he left home, he could wait that long. Plus he'd have to save to get it, it would cost him a lot of munny, he didn't know how much just yet, but he knew it was going to be a lot. He didn't care it'd would be worth it, he wasn't sure how big he wanted it, he just wanted it. Big or small he had to have it.

He sighed again closing his eyes, soaking up the suns raise, the sun coming out from its hiding place between the clouds. The sun was nice and warm, not to hot and defiantly not to cold, Axel actually preferred it a little warmer, but for now it was fine.

Footsteps in the grass signalled Axel that people were approaching their table, just to be the smart ass he was. He manoeuvred around so that there was less space on the bench. If they wanted to sit down they have to sit on him, or worse kick him off.

"Axel move your ass or were gunna have get you." The voice of his best friend, Demyx floated into his ears, he still had his eyes closed but he knew that his best friend was grinning. The laugh that followed was his best friends boy friend Zexion. Yes his best friend was gay and he didn't have a problem with it, probably because he was gay too. Everyone thought he was Bi-sexual considering he was the biggest flirt. He'd flirt with the boys and the girls too, but Demyx and Zexion knew the truth, he didn't care if anyone else knew, they would be fine with it. It's just that no one really needed to know, it was his life and he was going to go about it the way he wanted.

"Well looks like your gunna have to get me then Dem, 'cause I aint moving, not one bit." Axel said with a smile, opening one eye to peer at his best friend. Demyx was in a crouch like he was ready to pounce like a feline. Axel raised his eyebrow taunting him, knowing very well he'd take the leap, but a little tease wouldn't hurt anyone. "Go on, do it!" and with that Demyx leapt.

Having no chance what so ever, Demyx was in a headlock bent over front wards before his feet touched the ground. "Dem you will never learn, will you?" Axel said in his lecturing voice.

"You know you're not so wise in your years, as you think you are Ax." Demyx said struggling to get out of Axel's grip, only making Axel's grip that little bit tighter.

"And why is that my dear Demy?" Axel said giving him a nuggie, making Dem squirm. Demyx hated them (purely because it messed up his perfectly mullet blond hair - surprisingly it suited him), that's why Axel did it.

"Well Dragon Breath some much for 'not moving one bit' hey? You look pretty moved from here." Demyx laughed trying but failing to pull of Axel's voice, joined in by everyone else; the rest of the group had turned up while Demyx and Axel were wrestling in the dirt.

"Quick Zex! Jump in while you still can!" Sora yelled from the newly formed group. There were a few laughs in responses and the sound of skin hitting skin. And a whimper that came from Sora.

"Behave Sora!" Kairi scowled her boyfriend as Sora rubbed the newly formed bruise on his arm.

"Me Behave! What about Zex? He's drooling all over his shoes! His shoes Kairi, no girl or gay guy would stand to get those shoes ruined!" Sora joked, sometimes people weren't so sure he was straight; he did have essence of a gay guy they all thought. But Kairi put everyone straight as she sometime went into to much detail on what her and Sora did that weekend, people would say To Much Information and they were defiantly right, no one needed to know what happened on their weekend, but Kairi tended to share anyway.

The boys straightened after that, Axel giving Demyx a look and Demyx returned the favour, everyone knew exactly what that look was, HELL-TO-THE-NO, not that didn't love each other sure, but it was nothing like that, they were more like brothers than lovers.

Demyx returned to his boyfriend's arms, but on the way pulled at Axel blazing fire red hair. Axel looked at Zexion he was red as his hair and that was seriously had to beat. Axel laughed at poor embarrassed Zexion, hiding in his boyfriend chest, his charcoal blue hair getting a little messy as Demyx kissed it.

Axel didn't let on, but in times like this he did feel lonely. Even though he had all the friends he could have and more, but the loneliness he felt could only be filled by a significant other. And that significant other he didn't have…. Yet.

Just then the bell to got to roll call went, with a chorus of groans everyone forward off to their rooms. Demyx and Zexion walked hand in hand with Axel by their side, them walking together as normal, Zexion's room just a few doors down from theirs. Zexion stopped giving Demyx a quick kiss and entered his room leaving Demyx love drunk as per usual. Axel dragged the lovesick puppy along with him through the student filled hall so they wouldn't be late again.

They reached their room Eraqus was sitting at his desk watching the student file in. Axel always thought he was the only Asian guy in their whole school, hell! Even, their whole district. But Axel never said that out loud he didn't know what would happen if he did.

Axel and Demyx pick their usual seat in the back of the classroom, right up against the wall in the corner with the window. Just so they could swing on their chairs. Demyx was on he way to snapping out of his lovesick daze and into reality. Axel wanted what Demyx had. He did, but he didn't. When the backs of their chairs hit the wall Demyx was him self again, nothing love sick about him, just Axel's best friend Dem, the friend he's had for years.

"What's up dude? You don't look right today" Demyx asked Axel was surprised that he had caught on at all. He thought he was covering up his mood as best as he could.

Axel signed looking out at the window to the clouds, hoping he could see that dragon he saw earlier, to distract him from what was really going on inside himself. Axel got a jab in the side when he didn't answer, Axel tuned to glare at the blonde that jabbed him. But Demyx just steered at him for the answer. Axel sighed again, giving in to his best friend. "It's nothing really. I'm just bored, theirs nothing to do around here anymore, nothing new. Everything stays the same, never changing, just nothing." Axels emerald green eyes steered into Demyx deep-sea aqua eyes, hopefully searching for answer to the eternal boredom he has always suffered.

"Ax," Demyx didn't seem like he new what he was going to say, but pushed forward anyway, some inspirational words might spill out in the end, he hoped. "Ax," he repeated "don't let it get you down, dude. Something different will happen you'll see, start thinking positive and no time soon, it'll come right around the corner." Demyx smiled an encouraging smile.

Axel took in his words, considered them for a moment. Savouring each word. Knowing the real truth behind them. He was right and Axel knew it too. As of now Axel was going to think more positively, because just around the corner something new was coming. He could actually feel it not he thought of it.

Axel smiled broadly at his best friend, showing his Cheshire cat grin, one you saw rarely. "Thanks Dem, you're the bestest best friend I could ever have." Axel said sounding like a little kid again, and adding a playful punch. Something the two of them would do very often.

"I know. I know no need to thank me." Demyx mocked a preppy blond girl with a hair flick and battering his eyes. Both laughing at how well Demyx could do that, sometimes too well. It was kind of scary at times.

As the two of them sniggered in the back corner, there was a quiet knock at the door. Distracting them, from the childishness.

Everyone looked up, the semi-quiet room being disturbed but that slight sound. At the door was lovely Aerith the receptionist, nurse, counsellor and probably the glue that was tying the whole school together. Axel always loved seeing her; she brought a smile to his face, and every other student.

Eraqus smiled at her, "My lovely Aerith, what can I do for you?" He asked, ushering her into the room, they all loved her like that; she was just as very loveable person.

She smiled that warm hearty smile of hers, "Actually It's what Axel can do for me, and I need him as a mentor. We have new student starting today." Aerith said looking straight at Axel.

"Dude talk about right around the corner, here it is, told you positive thinking would work." Demyx said nudging Axel in the side. Axel was in shock. Demyx was right, it was right a round the corner, he just didn't think he'd get it this quick, he thought he at least have to wait a day? Maybe two? But now, Really? That was something shocking.

Axel got slowly out of his chair after another good nudge in the side by Demyx, Axel made a mental note to get Dem back later for the bruises. Axel made it seem like he didn't care that there was a new kid but really he could barely contain himself. He wanted to explode with the joy, splatter all of the walls get his joy all over everyone else. Okay maybe not that much, but he wanted to share it. If someone ever invented at happy metre that Axel would be off the scale. He'd probably break it with the joy that was rolling off him.

As he met Aerith at the door, he smiled again, this one warm and loving like what she'd give to all the kids. "Hi Mama Aerith." That's what they called her; she was their mother figure, and yes they all had mother's (well most of them), but when their mothers weren't around they knew they could go to her for advice if they needed too.

Axel and Aerith left the room with a quick goodbye to Eraqus and closing of the door. They walked the halls in silence not an awkward silence a comfortable one, you could never have an awkward silence when you were around Aerith, Axel thought. It was not possible. Axel never really paid much attention to the school but walking through the halls when no one was around had an eerie feel, he was glad Aerith was with him, he knew if he got scared enough he could hold her hand and she'd squeeze back.

They reached the edge of the last building before the car park when Axel thought it might be necessary to say something or he might burst out of his skin with the excitement that was rolling off him. "So Aerith what's the fresh meat like?" Axel said a flatly as he could. Areith gave him that look as if to say don't-be-rude, "Okay, sorry, how about what's the new kid like?" This time, asking more politely.

"His name is Roxas, he seems quiet shy and not very confident in himself and seeing as your quiet the opposite to him, you might help him along a bit." She smiled at him, Axel noticed her long hair swaying very slightly as she walked, wondering how she made it do that. "So please be nice to him, he's moved around a lot and needs all the help he can get." Aerith said getting Axel to concentrate more on the conversation than her actual hair; it was that motherly instinct that she carried.

"Yes Mama I will, I'll be on my best behaviour." Axel grinned at Aerith; she couldn't help but smile back. Axel wondered if Roxas' was gay, when they rounded the corner to see the front office. He always wondered about the new kids. He sometimes hoped they were gay, just to see if he could get a boyfriend. One of these times were now.

Axel never really thought of love at first sight before, he thought it was something you developed over time, you had to know the person to their very best and their every thought, knew what their every smile and every frown was. There significant other. To they're very best.

He opened the front door to the office and everything he believed in changed when he saw that little blonde haired kid, his heart stopped. Axel didn't think he'd ever felt this way before, but looking at this insignificant person, changed the way he thought of everything, he now believed in love at first sight. He wanted this Blonde haired kid to be _his_ significant other, than just another, other in his life.

Aerith gave Axel a little push into the room, since she was still in the doorway. Roxas looked up his ice blue eyes, like the biggest icebergs he'd ever seen bigger than the ones he saw in the Titanic, which sunk their ship. Roxas' eyes had made Axel stop breathing, in that minute Axel saw him self-sinking into a world surrounded by crazy emotions.

Actually Axel was falling, fainting, this boy literally had Axel head over heels for him, with just one look. And he was gone. Axel stumbled into the room tripping over his own feet and face heading straight toward the ground. Axel closed his eyes hoping that he'd see the best thing flash behind his eyelids before he'd die. Or well die of embarrassment. Whatever came first out of the two.

The thing that flashed behind his eyelids, Wasn't his mother, his father, his friends but what image that played that seemed more important than the rest was Roxas, his bright blue eyes peering into his. If he died now he'd be happy seeing the eyes of angel that did that to him it made him happy, Axel thought.

Axel waited for the pain, but it never came. Axel slowly opened his eyes only to scream his head off, his nose just centimetres off the floor and sneakers where his eyes would have mushed against the floor. Axel didn't even realise that people were holding him up until he felt the grip change against his arms.

Axel was pulled from his near death experience from being permanently squished to the floor. His eye meet those ice blue eyes again. _You must control your legs Axel_. That little annoying noise in the back of Axel's head said loud and clear. Axel had banished it the last time he liked someone. That time it had all ended horribly. The annoying voice was right though, as much as he wanted to ignore it, it was right, he had to get control of his legs, didn't want to fall flat on his face and actually kill himself, next time. Axel knew there was going to be a next time; he could feel it in his bones, deep in his soul.

Thanking Demyx mentally for the positiveness you always had when Axel needed him most. But Axel was still gunna get payback on Axel for those bruises, no way was he gunna give Mullet Boy get away with that.

"Umm, Hi. Thanks" Axel mumbled, getting over whelmed by the smell of mint toothpaste surging and probing his brain so strongly from being so close. It also made his heart ache a little being reminded of his mother. But also it soothed his over all pain in general, it brought the thought of comfort to him.

"Arrh Hi, I'm Roxas." Roxas said blushing slightly, Axel guessed also from the closeness between them.

"Roxas this your mentor, he'll be looking after you until you get settled in and then I suppose you can go off on your own, if you like." Aerith said making Axel and Roxas jump apart, creating a much better and defiantly safer space between the two of them.

"Yeah, the names Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a flash of his bright white teeth and a flicker of his sparkling emerald green eyes.


End file.
